SMBX: About
The SMBX Wiki is your gateway to information on everything Nintendo - from the Nintendo Entertainment System and the original Game Boy to the Nintendo Switch and the Nintendo 3DS. It is a Wiki-based system, which is free and open to the public. You can contribute to the Nintendo Wikia after registering for an account. About the SMBX Wiki SMBX has one of the most devoted fanbases and perhaps the largest catalog of games. Within each game are various characters, locations and concepts, and behind the scenes are companies and employees that make these games possible. Beyond that, there are various licensed third parties that create video games too. The SMBX Wikia's goal is to record everything, from the games, to the companies to the content you'll find in the games. At the moment we're pretty unorganized. This is due in part to a newcomer who didn't know exactly how to make a Wiki organized when he started. But, a plan is in place. Give it some time, and this will hopefully be what it was intended to be from the start - the biggest Nintendo lore on the internet. Most sites have just a few staff members helping them out. Ours has the entire English speaking fanbase. History of the SMBX Wiki The SMBX Wiki was founded in January of 2018. It quickly became inactive and was merged with GameInfo, though due to popular demand was brought back in March 2019. In December 2017, the website SuperMarioBrosX.org, which was facing difficulties with dealing with spambots, merged with SMBX Wiki. Shortly thereafter, SuperMarioBrosX.org shut down. Today the Wiki has 61 articles and is growing faster than ever before. Standards Be civil Civility is a code of conduct on most Wikis. Respecting the users on the SMBX Wikia is important and refusing to adhere to this rule may result in a ban depending on the severity of it. It's asked that in talk pages the user acts calmly in defending his or her stance and that he or she doesn't lash out at other users on the site. Heeding this rule ultimately makes the SMBX Wiki a pleasant place to visit. Censorship The SMBX Wiki is not censored, but using words in a harsh manner towards other users can result in a ban. It is asked that in pages you refrain from adding inappropriate language unless it ultimately benefits the article (such as in quotes, or discussing the usage of a particular word in a video game). Plagiarism We will not tolerate plagiarism on the site. Copying articles from other websites that have copyrighted their work is against the SMBX Wiki law and doing so can result in a ban. Copying content from other Wikis is not illegal, though on this site we have a rule where every article must be original content, meaning articles or content copied from other Wikis will be deleted (unless that site is merging with this Wiki, or if the site moves some of their articles to this Wiki). It should be noted that quotes made by people on websites are fine if it benefits the article (such as a quote from a video game review). Vandalism We will not allow vandalism to be committed on SMBX Wiki. Vandalism is removing contents from pages, adding untrue information, using bad language etc. Punishments will be decided by an active admin (punishments will depend on how naughty the user who is vandalizing the page is). Category:Community